


The Green Eyed Monster Wants To Play.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [16]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealous!Peggy, Jealousy, Oblivious!Angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Eyed Monster Wants To Play.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “how about someone new moves into the Griffith household who ends up having a certain infatuation with Angie (and peggy gets jealous)” (anonymous)

Mrs. Fry was making the rounds that morning with a new girl following her like a lost puppy. Small girl, probably no older than 18. Black curly hair, olive skin. She had a slight Hispanic accent, which meant that English wasn’t her first language. It was definitely a surprise to see a Mexican woman staying at the Griffith, seeing as all of the girls there were all white. Maybe she was special, and someone was calling in a favour from Mrs. Fry. But whatever the reason, Peggy just didn’t like her.

It had been over a couple of months since the Stark issue had been resolved so Peggy had no serious suspicions that this woman might have been a spy. What really ruffled her feathers was the way this young woman had been all over Angie the second she laid eyes on her.

"Angie? That is such a pretty name! My name is Leticia. It is so good to meet you," The newly introduced Leticia beamed.

Angie smiled right back, completely oblivious to the look she was receiving. Peggy, on the other hand, knew that look. It was the look she’d been giving the waitress for the longest time before the two made their feelings known to each other.

-

Over the course of the next week, Peggy hardly got a chance to be with Angie outside of work hours because Leticia was there. Peggy didn’t want to seem rude, or make her jealousy known to Angie. So, she hung back and waited until night to spend time with the waitress, cuddled up on Peggy’s bed.

It was getting to a point where Peggy was becoming very irritated. Every time they wanted to have a conversation over breakfast, Leticia was there. Every time they walked around the Griffith, Leticia wanted to tag along for another tour. The Agent always bit her tongue so as to not offend both the new girl and Angie because she liked the younger girl’s company, but Peggy’s patience was wearing thin.

It was time for Peggy to swallow her pride and confront Angie about the situation.

-

Peggy had taken Angie out to dinner on a rare night without the younger girl hovering around them. The Englishwoman took her to a decent, romantic restaurant. Each table was isolated in it’s own booth to maximize each couple’s privacy. They ordered their food and sat back, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes.

"This is so romantic, English. You’re spoiling me," Angie grinned, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I would be spoiling you more if it weren’t for Leticia interrupting our plans," Peggy said pointedly and huffed.

Angie raised a brow before leaning forward and taking a sip of her water.

"C’mon, Pegs, she’s just a kid. She’s just excited to have a new friend, that’s all."

"Yes, that’s all well and good apart from the fact that we hardly get any alone time. It was hard enough to drag you out to dinner tonight," Peggy sighed, slumping in her seat.

It was then that Angie noticed how grumpy Peggy looked. She’d been seeing it all week, but she thought nothing of it, assuming it was just the boys at work getting to her. But now … No, that was the attitude of a green eyed monster. Knowing that made Angie giggle, which turned into a full laugh. Peggy glared at her partner and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw, my little English muffin," Angie cooed, scooting closer to Peggy and pulling the Agent into her arms, "Are you jealous?"

Peggy grumbled and squirmed as the waitress peppered her head and face with kisses. Angie relented and let Peggy go before returning to her seat.

"I am not jealous of a little girl."

"Sure, Peg. Keep tellin’ yourself that, whatever makes you feel better," Angie giggled again, "But for the record, I only chase after older women. And I’ve already caught the one I want."


End file.
